Besties 5 Life
by InfiniteUniverses
Summary: these four losers are just trying their best to survive and are mainly just glad to have each other (platonic team natsu modern au)
1. Movie Nights, Bets, & Lemonade

Movie nights happen every Friday at 8:00 PM EST, sharp. They pick movies in rotation, so everyone has a chance to watch what they want, but if someone is absent they forfeit their chance to pick a movie that week.

"So what's a movie Gray would hate?" Natsu asks, grabbing the remote as he hops over onto the couch, it creaking in protest. It's his turn since Gray's out on a date with the promise 'I won't be home til tomorrow'.

"Something mediocre," Lucy says with a shrug, sitting down between Natsu and Erza.

"A musical," Erza suggests. "Anything Disney, especially Frozen."

"Why?" Lucy questions as she curls her legs underneath her, getting content.

Natsu gives her a blank look, "For when Gray gets back."

"Gray said he wasn't coming back," Lucy counters.

Natsu scoffs, "He's obviously comin' back. Didja hear him complain 'bout his bf last movie night? I doubt he'll get laid-probably break up with 'em."

"I dunno, Gray seemed pretty excited about this date," Lucy argues.

"That could be accounted for the fact that he's expecting to get laid," Erza suggests.

"Yeah, and from what I heard from Gray, this Bora guy is a fuckin' jerk," Natsu continues. "Pushin' Gray to his wits ends. Either Gray will break up with Bora after gettin' one last ride, or Bora will quit on Gray before they can get that far."

"'One last ride'?" Lucy questions, and gives Natsu a harsh push with her elbow. "Natsu, that's disgusting!"

Natsu shrugs, "It's true."

"So then why do you want to find a movie Gray hates if you're planning on him coming back?" Erza questions.

"He's probably not," Lucy points out.

"To make 'im suffer fer leavin'," Natsu says with a twisted grin.

"How can you be so sure that Gray will be coming back?" Lucy continues to argue.

"It's a gut feelin'," Natsu claims. "I'm so sure 'bout this that I'm willin' ta bet money."

"Do you even have any money?" Erza questions.

"I happened ta have come into the possession of a crisp Alexander Hamilton today," Natsu brags. "So, ten dollars on Gray comin' home before the movie of my choice ends."

"You're being that cocky?" Lucy questions. "Twenty on him not returning until tomorrow after a successful date."

"Yer on!" Natsu replies.

"Ten on Gray returning home tonight, but after Natsu's movie is over," Erza says. Lucy gives Erza a side-eye, but Erza just shrugs and replies. "I'd just like the chance to get thirty dollars. So Natsu, what's your movie of choice?"

"Well, what's medicore, a musical, an' also made by Disney?" Natsu ponders out loud, scrolling through Netflix. He suddenly gasps and enters the search menu, "Disney Channel Original Movies!"

"Some of those are good," Erza counters.

"But will Gray hate it?" Natsu questions.

Erza pauses, and then agrees, "Oh most definitely."

"Alright, so do we want High School Musical, High School Musical 2, Radio Rebel, Cheetah Girls, Lemonade Mouth-" Natsu lists.

Erza gasps and cuts Natsu off, "I haven't seen Lemonade Mouth in ages! That was so good!"

"Lemonade Mouth it is!" Natsu declares, selecting the play button and then throwing the remote onto the battered ottoman.

Lucy observed Natsu's and Erza's excited faces as they took a trip down memory lane, while Lucy just sighs, "I had a wildly different childhood from you too."

"That's just cuz yer dad sucks," Natsu comments.

"True," Lucy sighs.

They watch the opening of the movie for a few moments without much hoopla (aside from Natsu's confusion, "There's no fuckin' way that they're teenagers, right?") until Lucy points out, "We're going to air our grievances, right?"

Another time-honored movie night tradition is letting everyone have a chance to vent out the stresses of the week, and complain about love life, jobs, or even each other. Lucy insists on calling this tradition 'The Airing of the Grievances' and it just kinda caught on.

Natsu shrugs, "I dunno. I just got the usual stuff to complain about, and you and Erza will talk 'bout yer jobs, and Gray's not here to complain 'bout Bora."

"I'd love to vent," Erza says with sigh. "Ichiya was especially infuriating this week."

"Why do ya tolerate his shit?" Natsu questions.

"Because he's my boss," Erza growls, glaring at the ground and clutching a pillow so hard it might burst. She takes a deep breath and eases her grip on the pillow, "Unless you want to go first Lucy. You brought it up after all."

"I would love to," Lucy sighs, leaning her head back on the couch.

Natsu raises an eyebrow, "What's botherin' ya? Not work?"

"I could complain for forever about how meaningless my work at Sorcerer's Weekly is," Lucy says. "But . . . that's not my current problem."

Erza's and Natsu's attention are now both off the movie as Lucy begins.

"Okay, so I told you how Cana got a roommate, and old friend of her's from college who, for some Mavis-forsaken-reason, decided to move to this shithole of a city-" Lucy begins to rant.

Natsu shrugs, "Magnolia ain't that bad. Just pricy."

"Okay, yeah," Lucy admits. "So Cana said that he was fine, and he seemed kinda decent but apparently he's a womanizer and brings back a different woman almost every night of the week so . . ." Lucy heavily sighs, "We haven't gotten any alone time since he moved, and it's not like I can bring her back here with all of you around."

"You could have just asked us to leave," Erza points out.

"Where would you go?" Lucy counters.

Erza pauses, ". . . Good point."

"Well I'm gonna go uptown Monday to visit Grandeeney and Wendy, an' I'll probably be stayin' the night," Natsu points out. "Erza, can't you stay with Mira or somethin'?"

Erza shrugs, "Her apartment is being fumigated, so she's staying with Elfman. Won't be until Wednesday that she'll be able to get back in. And what about Gray?"

"Ain't he working Monday 'cuz he hasn't gotten a commission in a while?" Natsu questions. Erza shrugs. "Well Lucy, you can just kick Gray out anyway. An' Erza, you can always come with me. Wendy loves seein' ya."

"I'll consider that," Erza says. "But Lucy, you should be able to get the apartment to yourself on Monday."

"Thanks guys," Lucy sighs.

"Yer welcome. That'll let ya work out yer sexual frustration," Natsu teases, quickly falling into a high-pitch giggle. Lucy quickly kicks him in the thigh while Erza just frowns at Natsu, "OW! Okay, okay sorry. I can respect wantin' alone time with yer significant other."

Lucy glares at Natsu trying to decide if he's actually being sincere, and she finally says, "Alright. But really, thanks guys. Erza, is it your turn? What did Ichiya do this time?"

"Other than be completely insufferable?" Erza questions. "He continues to tread the very fine line of both my personal space and harassment policy. It's never enough to bring it forward to corporate, but it is enough to get on my nerves. He's just an annoying, disgusting gremlin."

"How the fuck did that man become a manager?" Natsu questions. "He smells like he ran laps in the perfume department, looks like a goblin, and acts like a pervert."

Erza shrugs, "I'm waiting for corporate to notice."

"You'll definitely become manager there one day," Lucy says, trying to comfort Erza with the thoughts of a promotion. That usually cheers Erza up, the idea of a bigger paycheck, but Erza's frown stays and her eyebrows crease, deep in thought.

"What else is eatin' at ya?" Natsu notices this change as well. A concerned look draw on his face, the same as Lucy's.

"Nothing," Erza says. "Just feeling . . . a little discontent. That's all."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lucy questions.

"Not right now," Erza insists. "Natsu, what about your week?"

"Same old, same old," Natsu says, but he's still suspicious, just the same as Lucy. "Gajeel is a fuckin' asshole. The thing that I do wanna complain about, however, if the fact that Disney can never capture what high school is really like."

"I think for starters is that they don't understand that in high school, you don't randomly break out into song," Lucy points out.

"I would have loved that," Erza sighs.

Lucy gives Erza a curious glance, "Erza, you have debilitating stage fright."

"Still would have loved it."

"Yeah, and I don't think sports ever had a big enough presence over the arts that anything gets banished to the basement," Natsu continues. "And we did have freedom of speech. Like, we had a GSA-which wasn't in the basement."

"Are you actually watching the movie?" Lucy questions.

" . . . Of course," Natsu scoffs. "You should watch it too. It's good."

"It is," Erza agrees, focusing on the TV like Natsu. Lucy sighs and decides to join them.

They don't complain for a while, focusing more on the movie and making stupid comments. However, seventy minutes into the movie, over half-way through, the door to the apartment creaks open and sullen feet drag across the floor.

"I'm back," Gray announces dejectedly.

Natsu flashes Lucy and Erza a shit-eating grin, and they discreetly pass over the money before Gray sees. Natsu pockets the cash while Gray falls onto the couch between Erza and Lucy, looking slightly upset, but mostly annoyed.

"You an' Bora break up?" Natsu questions, trying to hid his smugness.

"Yeah," Gray sighs. "Was gonna happen soon anyway. He's an asshole."

"Sorry about your breakup Gray," Erza says as she awkwardly pats his back.

"What happened?" Lucy checks.

Gray shrugs, "We got into an argument at the restaurant about him bein' an asshole and we decided to break it off. Because he's an ass. But I really don't want to think about that. What are we watchin'? Somethin' good?"

"Lemonade Mouth," Erza answers.

Gray scowls, "Isn't that a Disney Channel original movie?"

"Yep," Natsu says, barely concealing his smugness as he cheekily grins.

Gray sighs, "Fuck."

"Anything you want to complain about?" Lucy checks. "About Bora or work or-"

"I already said that I don't wanna talk about Bora," Gray interrupts. "But I haven't gotten a commission in a week so I'm gonna be workin' Monday at Blue Pegasus. I'm much rather be designin' a house than dancin' on a pole."

"I still don't understand how a male strip club has better consideration for hours for you than my own uncle has for me," Natsu comments.

"That's because he's family," Gray argues. "Bob just doesn't mind have an extra dancer occasionally and likes me, in a weird, creepy way. I do my best to ignore that to get the nice part-time hours."

"I wish I could ignore Ichiya's face," Erza sighs.

"So then what are you doing this weekend?" Lucy questions Gray.

Gray shrugs, "Try and find a comission. Or another part time job."

"You always say that but never follow through," Lucy argues.

"That's 'cause Blue Pegasus' got good hours and a good paycheck," Natsu comments. "Plus, what other job is he gonna get where people literally throw money at him?"

Gray shrugs, since he can't really argue with that, "Why? I am I needed for something?"

"Nope!" Lucy chimes back happily and turning towards the TV. "You are exactly where I want you!"

" . . . On the couch?" Gray questions.

"Out of the house!" Lucy responds.

Gray just gives Lucy a confused look and returns his attention to the TV before groaning, "Can we please watch something else?"

"No," Erza barks, as she is really enjoying it.

"Not unless Erza wants to talk about her feeling discontent," Natsu claims.

"No," Erza repeats.

"Then I guess we'll just have to finish the movie," Natsu says with little sympathy in his voice.

"I am so confused," Gray sighs.

"Next time," Lucy says. "Don't skip out on movie night."

"Especially just to get some from your asshole boyfriend," Natsu chimes in.

Gray reaches over Lucy to try and punch Natsu, but Natsu leans out of the way and Gray just ends up floundering onto Lucy's lap. Lucy tries to push Gray back with little success, so Erza grabs his collar and tugs, yanking Gray back. Natsu still snickers at the whole spectacle so Gray jumps out of his seat, which is when Natsu knows to fucking run. The two chase each other around the couch like they're in a Tom and Jerry cartoon, while Erza continues to watch Lemonade Mouth and Lucy tries to decide whether she should step in. Eventually, she decides to trip up Natsu as her revenge for the bet, and Gray pounces on Natsu, finally getting to punch him.

However, with that now resolved, Gray returns to his seat and with a glare from Erza, Natsu also surrenders. Together, they watch the final act of the movie in peace. All together, it is a pretty normal movie night.

* * *

so hey my continuation of this story is entirely based on feedback so thank you in advance


	2. Just Another Day

Lucy wakes up to a blaring alarm, but she knows that it's not hers because that same alarm has woken her up every day since she first moved into the apartment. Quickly following the alarm is the sound of the fist slamming down on plastic, followed by a tired groan. Lucy doesn't even move, because her alarm doesn't sound for another hour.

As feet shuffle across the room, Erza finally asks, in a sleepy voice, "Are you working today Lucy?"

Lucy doesn't answer, since she just really wants to fall back asleep.

"I know my alarm woke you up," Erza says.

"Yee," Lucy says, barely moving her mouth.

"I'll make you coffee," Erza comments as she moved out of the room. Lucy just hums in reply.

Lucy thinks she drifts back into unconsciousness until a loud crash rouses her again, coming from outside her room into the apartment. Lucy actually doesn't care before she knows who the culprit is, what happened, and why. It's just another part of the routine. Lucy tries again to fall asleep, but her alarm chimes shortly afterwards.

With a heavy sigh, Lucy sits up, pushing back her warm covers and bracing the cold air. She stands up and collects herself, which means wrapping and blanket around her shoulders and she leaves the safety of her shared room.

In the apartment, Natsu is on the ground trying to fix the chair that always breaks, after he tripped over it because Gray pushed him into it. It's just how it works out. Erza is leaning on the kitchen counter, reading the newspaper as she drinks her coffee, dressed and ready for her shift at Heart Kreuz. Gray is sitting on one of the bar stools, and slowly eating his cereal. Lucy takes the seat next to him as Erza passes her a coffee. Lucy starts to drink it, mainly ignoring everything that's happening around her as she slowly downs it.

When her coffee's done, Lucy finally tunes into the conversation around her.

"Natsu, you can't have a completely fire type based team!" Erza agrees as she leans over his shoulder, watching him play Pokemon Sun. "You have to have a spread of types to be able to combat any trainer you come across-"

"I'll just grind a lot!" Natsu insists. "Y'know, over-power them!"

"You can't just defeat every enemy by being stronger than them!"

"Watch me!"

"Fucking-" Gray sighs, setting down his breakfast-which is just a bunch of microwaved sausages. "-Who fucking cares about Natsu's Pokemon team?"

"I do, obviously," Natsu scoffs.

"Is this what you guys have been talking about the entire time?" Lucy questions.

"Nah, I was makin' jokes 'bout Gray's breakfast," Natsu says.

Gray rolls his eyes, "Yes. Those dick jokes were soooo hilarious and original."

"I know."

"That was sarcasm."

"I know."

As Gray and Natsu begin to bicker, Erza leaves Natsu side to pour Lucy some more coffee. Lucy eagerly takes the cup back with the pledge, "Thank-you, I owe you my life."

"You say that every day," Erza replies.

"It's true."

"Wait, are you all working today?" Gray asks everyone. "It's a fucking Saturday."

"And all of us have actual fucking jobs," Natsu counters.

"I know, and I hate it," Erza replies.

"But speaking of jobs, now that I've acquired some cash, shall we play a game of 'What Bullshit Shall Lucy Write Today?'" Natsu says with a devious smile.

"I hate this game," Lucy groans.

"Because you don't get any of the money?" Erza guesses.

"Because it's so truuuuue,"

"Natsu, how'd you get money?" Gray questions.

Natsu quickly looks between Erza and Lucy and lies, "Found it on the ground. So, the clickbait article Lucy will write today will be about rumors about the King having an illicit affair with a random woman."

"Uh, did you mean King Clinton E. Fiore?" Erza questions.

"Wait, that actually happened?" Natsu gaspes.

Erza gives Natsu a weird look, "Don't you remember that from history?"

"I try not to remember anything from high school."

"Natsu automatically loses because that already happened," Gray claims.

"Hey! Fuck you! I demand another chance!" Natsu slams his fist on the table.

"Please don't," Lucy sighs.

"Well then," Gray picks up. "If you all aren't-"

"Didja mean y'aint?" Natsu teases.

"-NO," Gray drops his fork into his sausages. "I was gonna ask if I could have lunch with any a' you."

"Please, I'd love a break from bullshit," Lucy sighs.

"Could we all eat together?" Natsu asks.

Erza fake laughs, "Yeah, we can somehow time our thirty-minutes lunch breaks to correspond even with travel time."

"I could go to that fancy cafe that all the hipsters hang out at near Fairy Tail and you can all, like, visit me," Gray suggests.

Natsu's eyes narrow, "Isn't that place like, hella expensive."

"I've got money."

"Since when?"

"Well," Gray takes a breath with a smile on his face, ready to tell a story, "Last night, Bora left his wallet after he stormed out on me. So I paid dinner with his cash. And then I stole like, sixty bucks from it. And then I threw his wallet into the ladies restroom when no one was looking. And stuffed his credits cards into different potted plants in the restaurant."

Gray finished with a smug grin, while his friends stare at him, shocked.

Natsu finally gasps, "That was savage af."

"And kinda illegal," Erza adds.

"Reminds me never to break up with you," Lucy says.

"I'm never gonna date you," Gray instantly points out.

"Wow. Thanks. Great boost to my confidence," Lucy complains in a monotone.

Natsu is cackling while Gray realizes his mistake and quickly tries to recover, "I mean, like, cuz you're one of my best friends an' I'm gay so I wouldn't date you anyway but like I guess you're attractive an' hey, Cana's datin' you so like-"

Lucy puts her hand over Gray's mouth, and with a fond smile she says, "You can make it up by paying for my lunch at that hipster cafe."

Gray's still muffled by Lucy's hand, but it sounds like he's saying okay.

"Now that Gray is insulted Lucy," Erza begins and nudges Natsu's shoulder. "We gotta go. I'm giving you a ride to work today."

"Gross," Natsu sighs, as he's now more focused on playing Pokemon. "I don't wanna go ta work. I wanna catch 'em all."

Erza instantly slams Natsu's DS shuts and he emits a high-pitched screech. Erza ignores that, "Let's go, I'm gonna be late."

"ERZA I DIDN'T SAAAVE!" Natsu yells.

"You were losing that battle anyway."

"NO I WASN'T."

"Yes you were."

"NO. MY TEAM WAS DOING FINE!"

Erza grabs her purse and Natsu's backpack and begins to drag him out the door as he complains. She throws the door open and pushes him out into the hallway as she exclaims, "No you weren't because you were fighting a swimmer with your stupid fire-type Pokemon team!"

Lucy can only hear an offended scoff from Natsu as Erza slams the door shut. Lucy and Gray wait a moment before they break out in giggles from Natsu's ridiculous array of noises. Eventually, Lucy sighs, downs the rest of her coffee (which was the majority of the cup, since she was busy talking) in one gulp and pours another as Gray watches in horror. She stands up and turns back to her room, "I'm going to get ready."

"How do you survive?"

"I don't know."

* * *

"So whatcha end up writing 'bout today?" Gray asks when Lucy returns with their drinks (Gray just ordered iced tea while Lucy got the most expensive and ostentatious drink she could because Gray's playing).

"A camp counselor assigning kids horses like a wise town matchmaker presiding over marriage."

"What the fuck."

"I know . . ."

Gray sips his tea and asks, "So how's Cana?"

Lucy raises an eyebrow, "Shouldn't you know? She's your friend too."

"Neither of us have had time, I guess. She's either on dates with you or working. And I've been busy too."

Lucy falls into a bout of obviously fake laughter and receives a glare from Gray, so she stops and offers an actual response, "She's been good. Her roommates kinda obnoxious though . . ."

"Loke? I remember her talking about him sometimes," Gray muses. "Isn't he a womanizer?"

"Oh yes."

"Sounds like that's fun for Cana."

"It's not," Lucy sighs, her mind wandering back to what Monday promises. "You should just text her or call her or y'know, visit her, considering that you don't do anything."

"Hey. I bought you a frilly drink."

"With money you stole from your ex."

"Fair enough."

The conversation dips for a moment, but then Lucy asks, "Heard anything from your family lately?"

"Why do you care?" Gray counters.

"I vicariously live through your normal family life to make up for the shitty childhood I had," Lucy says.

Gray sighs, but says, "Ur checks in on my once a week and Lyon sometimes sends me a half-assed insult through text. I don't talk to Ultear and sometimes my dad will call me because he can't text. Because he's a dinosaur. Does that make you feel better about your shit family?"

"Yep."

Gray dares to ask, "Have you heard from anyone in your family?"

"No," Lucy answers. "Thankfully."

Gray quirks an eyebrow, "Are you sure there isn't anyone you miss?"

Lucy considers the question, and finds the right answer, "There's a lot of people I miss. Virgo, Capricorn . . . heck I'd even take a text from my cousin Ashley, but my dad's just a dick. I haven't even heard from my godmother in a while and she hates his guts, but I guess he's messed that up to."

"Hhm," Gray slurps up the rest of his iced tea, loudly, and declares, "Fuck that guy."

"Yeah, fuck him."

* * *

The four of them take turns handling dinner.

If they're not feeling lazy, Gray and Lucy will cook something. Lucy prefers simpler meals, since the only training in the kitchen she has is from Virgo, but at least she doesn't set everything on fire like Natsu and her meals turn out edible unlike Erza's. Gray apparently spent a lot of time learning how to cook from his parents, because he is a talented chef and is easily the best cook out of the four of them.

As previously stated, Natsu and Erza are cursed when it comes to preparing food and can't cook for shit. Instead, they turn to take-out to supply their meals. Natsu loves to try new places, so he'll come home with a menu to collect orders and cash before embarking off again. Erza generally likes to go to five or seven paces, and by now she has learned everyone's orders. She'll chose to go to one place after work and return home with food for everyone.

It's Erza's turn, so when Lucy comes home she's already setting up the various Styrofoam containers for their meal.

"Where'd you go?" Lucy asks as she starts to peak around the containers, trying to find hers. Erza hands her one before she tears all the Styrofoam apart.

"Fairy Tail," Erza answers. Fairy Tail's their favorite restaurant, just around the corner from their apartment, as they've all worked there at one point in their lives and everyone is friendly there. Basically, it's where everybody knows your name.

Lucy's about to start eating when she sees Natsu slam open the door to the apartment and stumble in, looking a bit green. Lucy doesn't get a chance to ask when Erza sighs, "Natsu, it would have been faster if you just drove with me back from Fairy Tail."

"No," Natsu mumbles. He climbs onto the barstool besides Lucy and rests his head on the counter.

"You forget the Dramamine?" Lucy asks.

"Yeeaaah," Natsu admits. Natsu's motion sickness is a problem all on its own, but since Erza is a horrible driver (Lucy doesn't understand how Erza got it in the first place, much less how she hasn't lost it) it gets much worse. Lucy gives him a single, comforting pat on the back, and digs into her dinner.

Gray's the last one to come home, even though he didn't do much today other than sit around a cafe. It does appear that he did stop at the corner store on the way home, and throws the singular plastic bag he's carrying into the freezer, "I got y'all ice cream. Appreciate that."

"Appreciated," Lucy comments.

"Did you get strawberry?" Erza questions.

"Of course," Gray answers as he joins them at the counter.

Erza nods, "Then it's appreciated."

Gray takes one look at Natsu, who is still recovering from the drive with Erza, and grabs Natsu's food. He waves the cheeseburger under Natsu's nose in an attempt to revive him. Natsu does try to take a bite out of the burger, but Gray doesn't give it to him until he finally sits up.

"So, did we all have equally horrible days at work?" Lucy asks.

"Yes," Erza says. She clenches her fist, and Lucy sees her accidentally bend her fork. Lucy knows that Erza actually does it because half of their silver wear is bent.

"Yeah," Natsu admits.

"I actually had a pretty good day," Gray admits. "It was nice seein' you all."

"As sweet as that is," Lucy continues. "You don't fucking work so this question doesn't apply to you."

"I still like to be included," Gray insists.

"Fine, we'll include ya," Natsu cheers up a bit, as seen by the devious grin on his face. "Ya got a new bf yet?"

Gray frowns, "Fuck off."

The conversation continues in the regular fashion, with all of them goading each other on and complaining about their days until all the food is gone. The silverware is thrown into the sink to be put off another day and the remainders stuff into the fridge. That's when Lucy does her best to avoid her roommates.

Lucy's gone to change into more comfortable clothes and grab her laptop to crash on the couch and write, but she's caught by Natsu.

"Lucy!" Natsu says. "You wanna come with us to the gym?"

Almost every night, Natsu, Gray and Erza go to the gym two blocks away. It consists of them racing each other to the gym, competing each other to see who can lift them most, and then running back and fighting over who gets to use the shower first. They all have amazing abs, but it's utterly insane. And they invite her every time.

Lucy gives Natsu a blank look, "Hell no."

Lucy falls onto the couch, turns on Project Runway, and opens up her laptop. She's not moving until she needs to fight over who gets to use the bathroom first later.

Gray and Erza join Natsu, and thankfully, seeing that Lucy is settled, don't disturb her. Their race quickly begins, as they all try to fit out the doorway at once. It was hilarious the first few times Lucy say them do it, but now it's broken their doorway four times.

When they return a few hours later, Lucy knows she'll have to fight with them for the bathroom and she knows that it's mostly likely that she'll lose, but right now she's pretty happy. And tomorrow, she'll do the same thing all over again.


	3. FLASHBACK-Jaaacuuzziiii

**JUNIOR YEAR-OCTOBER**

Lucy collapses on Erza's bed, covered in sweat and sore, as she declares, "I AM NEVER RUNNING AGAIN!"

Erza strolls into the room, still looking like a goddess. Somehow, she barely broke a sweat in their sprint around the block. She sits down as her desk and comments, "Run? That was a jog."

Lucy lifts herself up-even though her body protests-to glare at Erza, "You're insane. You have incredible thighs, but you're insane."

Erza laughs, not understanding that Lucy isn't kidding, but stops when she looks at her phone.

Lucy falls back on the bed, no longer wanting to hold up the weight of her own body, "What's up?"

"Natsu left a voice message," Erza says, slightly concerned.

"And?"

"Natsu only leaves me voice messages when he's about to do something stupid."

"It can't be _only_ when he does something stupid."

Erza doesn't respond, just plays the voice message. Natsu's message replies, " _Hey Erza, I'm 'bout ta do somethin' stupid. I don't know if ya wanna, wanna come an' watch or some shit. I dunno. Oh, an' if Lucy's with ya bring her too._ "

Erza gives Lucy a self-righteous look, but Lucy ignores it to questions, "Why does he call you if he knows that you're going to stop him?"

"Because I'm more of a responsible adult than him and I know when to call 911," Erza explains, standing up. "He called 20 minutes ago. We don't have much time."

"What do you mean?" Lucy rolls over and asks.

"We've got to go stop him," Erza replies as if it's obvious.

"We?" Lucy protests. "I'm not moving."

"He's your friend too," Erza argues.

"I don't wanna move," Lucy complains.

Erza counters by grabbing Lucy's arm and tugging her off the bed. It happens too fast for Lucy to resist (plus, Erza is built like an Olympian), so one minute she's sinking in the comforter and the next she's crashing into the floor.

"You're coming," Erza decides for Lucy.

"Fine," Lucy huffs. Even though her body protests, she gets up off the floor (Erza does help her up as a way to apologize for dumping her there in the first place) and follows her Erza to Natsu's house.

Thankfully, the Dragneel residence is only a couple streets away from Erza's foster parents in the same, sprawling, suburban neighborhood, so Lucy doesn't have to suffer for long.

The Dragneel residence is a small, firetruck red, two-bedroom home on a very large plot of land. The house is dark inside and the gate to the backyard is open, so Erza and Lucy head through there.

In the backyard, normally there's just the patio with firepit and BBQ grill Igneel enjoys using during the summertime and a little swing set with slide from Natsu's childhood (thought they'll still use the swings sometimes even if they're too big). However, now, there's a small inflatable pool in the center of the yard. Natsu's fiddling with a trash can next to it as for some reason, there's tube coming from the pool, in the bottom of the can, and back into the pool.

Erza makes a beeline for Natsu, ready to lecture him, while Lucy wanders over to the patio to rest. Luckily, she's not alone, because Gray is also here, lounging and drinking iced tea.

"What're you doing here?" Lucy asks Gray as she falls into the chair next to him.

"Natsu told me that he was making a hot tub," Gray explains. "I had to see how idiotic of an idea it really was. You?"

"Erza convinced me to exercise with her and I regret it," Lucy explains. "But she got a call from Natsu when we were done. I was kinda invited to."

"Good thing that you were. This is going to be a clusterfuck."

Lucy watches as Natsu flitters around his strange trash can hot tub set-up as he explains to Erza what he's doing. Erza just gives Natsu a very disappointed glare throughout his explanation.

"Wait," Lucy turns back to Gray. "How is that going to be a hot tube?"

"Trash can fire."

". . . What?"

Just as soon as Lucy tries to fathom how Natsu's contraption will work, he quickly lights a match and throws it into the trash can before Erza can stop him. It bursts into flames just as Erza begins to yell at him.

"I still don't understand," Lucy admits.

"The filter's underneath the fire in the can," Gray finally explains.

"Oh."

Natsu starts to sulk towards the house-probably because Erza ordered him to get something to douse the flames, but he perks up when he sees Lucy, "Hey! Lucy! Glad you could make it!"

"How did you come up with idiotic scheme?" Lucy bluntly asks.

"It's not _that_ stupid."

"It's pretty stupid."

"Okay, yeah, maybe," Natsu slightly agrees. "Anyways, Erza's raining on my parade. Either one of you wanna help me grab some water to put the fire out?"

"Isn't that why you call her though?" Lucy questions. "To stop you from doing something stupid like this?"

"Kinda?" Natsu shrugs. "I just like sharing the fun. But, anyone?"

"Erza made me go on a run so," Lucy shrugs and makes a loud humming noise, so Natsu could assume that she may have a small amount of regret that she couldn't help him.

"Hell no, you dug yourself into this hole now lay in it," Gray says.

"That's not right," Lucy argues. "You're mixing up like three different sayings."

"No, I'm not," Gray insists.

"Yes, it's either 'you made your bed, now lay in it' or 'you dug your grave, now lay in it', or 'you dug yourself this hole', or which all generally mean 'you got yourself into this mess, get yourself out of it'."

"I like mine better."

"But it's wrong."

In the middle of their bickering, Natsu walks away, almost instantly disinterested in their argument. However, once he's gone Erza comes over to complain interrupting the stupid argument.

"Honestly, how can he think that it's okay to start a trash can fire in backyard!" Erza mutters, just loud enough for Gray and Lucy to hear.

"His dad is a firefighter," Gray points out.

"That's no excuse, I doubt that Natsu has ever listened to one safety lesson Igneel has given him!" Erza complains.

"Hey, I do pay attention!" Natsu yells from the kitchen. The screen door was open.

"You started a fire on the grass! A trash can fire! That can be knocked over easily!" Erza shouts back.

"Yeah, but I followed everything else!"

Erza loudly sighs, hoping Natsu could hear her, but it goes ignored (like most of the rules Natsu's expected to follow).

"I mean, it is stupid," Lucy comments. "But . . ."

"But nothing," Erza tries to stop Lucy before she finishes her sentence.

". . . But I also kinda want to see if it works."

"Same," Gray agrees.

"SEE!" Natsu shouts, throwing the screen door aside so he can bound back outside. "These two know what I'm talkin' 'bout!"

"Not really," Gray mumbles.

"Whatever," Natsu ignores Gray's comment. "Let's try it! Last one in's a rotten egg!"

Natsu breaks into a sprint, vaulting over the low side of the pool and splashing into the water. The plastic walls of the pool shake as water cascades over the sides, some of it knocking into the trash can. The can, thankfully, doesn't fall over, but that doesn't stop Erza from going and delivering another speech to Natsu.

He surfaces, looking like a wet dog with his pink-dyed hair hanging over his eyes. He grins, but his smile flatters as Erza begins to yell at him. Once she's done, he turns to the friend that aren't angry at him and ask, "Are y'all gonna join me or not!?"

"No!" Erza answers for them.

"Is it warm?!" Gray questions.

"Near the filter!" Natsu answers.

Gray stands up, instantly shrugging off his clothes (it's a surprise he hasn't lost them earlier though) and goes to join Natsu, wearing on his boxers.

"Gray!" Erza scolds.

"I've got nothing to lose," Gray argues as he climbs into the pool, albeit more careful than Natsu. He floats over to Natsu, swearing, "And this warm spot better be because of your shitty trash can fire an' not something' else, hothead."

"I did not piss in the pool," Natsu raises his hand to his head in a butchered boy scout's sign. "Scout's honor."

"Let's stop talking about piss," Gray sighs.

"We've barely started."

"It's already too much. Please move on."

"Lucy!" Natsu instantly moves on. "Come join us! I doubt Erza will!"

"I don't have a swim suit!" Lucy argues.

"Who cares!?"

"Hhm," Lucy contemplates.

"Lucy, aren't going to join these idiots, are you?" Erza poses.

"I resent that," Gray grumbles.

Lucy empties her pockets onto the patio table and walks over to the pool. Erza's jaw has dropped, shocked that Lucy is actually joining said idiots. Lucy shrugs and says, "If you can't beat them, join them."

"YES LUCY!" Natsu cheers and she carefully steps over the side and joins Natsu and Gray near the filter.

"It actually isn't too bad," Lucy admits.

"As long as it's actually the filter," Gray grumbles.

"Well Erza," Natsu turns to the sole dry member of their group. "You're a rotten egg. You gonna join us or not?"

Erza looks at his friends, currently sitting in a giant bag of water next to a trash can fire, and sighs, "If any responsible adult asks, I was peer pressured."

"That still makes it sound like your own decision," Gray points out.

Erza shoots him a glare as she removes anything precious for her pockets, "Don't make me dump the pool with all of you in there."

"I kinda wanna see that happen," Natsu admits. "After we're done in here and put out the fire."

"As long as I'm not in here," Lucy comments.

Erza steps over the low edge of the pool and sits down, joining her friends.

"Woohoo! See, isn't this a cool idea!" Natsu celebrates.

"You called me and left me a message calling this a stupid idea," Erza points out.

"But now that you're actually in the pool, don't you think that this is a good idea?"

"No."

"Aw."

"Also, did you bring out towels for us to dry off once we're done?"

". . . Shit."


End file.
